My Light
by Cole224
Summary: Tony calls someone in to help when he can't crack a case. Tony/Dean slash.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in season one of NCIS just after The Curse. This is a rewrite of the episode Skin from Supernatural with the NCIS team. This won't be too long, I guess. This is set before McGee comes on but I kind of wanted to sync up the episodes so no McGee.

Don't own anything.

* * *

"What's that?" Tony paused the video, staring at the screen. Kate rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing." She started over to her desk.

"I'd say it's pretty open and shut." She said but Tony wasn't listening. He stepped closer to the screen, staring at their suspect. He backed it up and watched once again as his eyes flashed yellow.

"What's the matter with you?" Tony shook his head and started away.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Sam stared up at the ceiling, not even trying to go to sleep. Actually, Dean had stayed up longer than Sam thought he would, finally falling asleep sitting up with the TV still on.

Dean hadn't bugged him about the secret he was keeping again but Sam knew that he was worried. He knew he'd have to tell Dean sometime but he couldn't at the moment. He knew Dean wouldn't think it was his fault, what happened to Jess but he also knew that it would freak his brother out. He didn't think he could deal with that right now.

He sat up when Dean's phone rang and Dean reached up out of the covers that Sam had put over him earlier. Sam frowned over at his brother.

"Yeah?" Dean answered after a second, not totally awake. After a pause, he sat up abruptly in bed, suddenly looking very alert. "Tony?"

* * *

Dean had stayed up later than usual after a hunt. He was worried. Sam was keeping secrets about what had happened to Jessica and that couldn't be good. Then again, it wasn't like Sam knew everything about him...

He was sure he hadn't been asleep long when his phone woke him up. Groaning a little, he reached to the side and opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Dean. I think I might need your help." The voice didn't register at first. It took him a second for the surprise to hit and then he was sitting up in bed, suddenly not tired anymore.

"Tony?" His heart sped up a little.

"Uh, yeah. Look, I know we haven't actually talked in a while..."

"Yeah." Dean stood up. He hadn't heard from Tony in a few months. He paced for a moment, both of them silent before the words that Tony had used registered. The last time Tony had called him, he'd been high on pain killers after getting shot. Dean had driven for hours to get there, ended up staying for several days.

"What's wrong? Something happen?"

"I didn't get myself shot again if that's what you're asking." Dean let out a breath at that.

"Okay. Then what's up?"

"Actually, it's a case." Dean let out a laugh at that.

"You're kidding. You actually got my kind of case? Again?"

"Yeah, well, I'm just lucky, I guess." Dean nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, what is it?"

"Woman murdered at her home. We've got the fiancé. Got security footage proving he was at the scene when the murder took place and enough evidence that it should be an open and shut case."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, the guy's sister claims that he was at her house that night, that he couldn't have been there." Dean frowned.

"So? She is his sister, she could have been lying. What makes this my kind of case?"

"That is the problem. I don't think she is lying and neither does Gibbs. By the way, it's driving him crazy. He's even grouchier than usual."

"Is that even possible?" Dean asked with a slight smile, remembering the very few times he'd come face to face with Tony's boss and everything that Tony had told him about the man.

"You have no idea."

"So, the case?"

"Right. So, the guy won't budge either. Claims that he spent a few hours at his sisters house, found his fiancé tied to a chair and beat up and called 911. Which he did. Police arrested him at the scene, called us in when they found out that the woman was in the Navy. So, I checked the security footage and found something weird. For a second, you can see his eyes change or flash. Kate thinks it's just a camera flare but I don't...also, the sister claims that someone stole his clothes before the murder."

"So, you've got someone who was in two places at once." Dean paced for a moment, frowning again. "If you're right and this is my sort of case it could be several different things."

"You got anything I can run with? Something that might help? If I don't figure this out, I could be sending an innocent man to prison." Dean only had to think about it for a moment. The thought of Tony facing off against whatever this thing was made his decision for him.

"I'm on my way there." He said, turning and grabbing a pair of pants. "Just...don't go looking for this thing until I do get there. And watch your back."

"Always." Dean hung up and started to pull on his pants. He looked up when Sam cleared throat. Right, he'd been so focused on what Tony was saying he'd almost forgot Sam was listening in.

"You going to tell me where we're going?"

* * *

Tony hung up the phone and leaned against the wall, looking around once more just to make sure that he was alone. Maybe he was being paranoid but Gibbs did have a habit of sneaking up on people.

He wasn't a hundred percent sure about this but it couldn't hurt if Dean did check it out. But Dean had said _we _and not _I_. Someone else was with him and Tony really hoped it wasn't John. He'd only met the man once and doubted that if he found out where Tony worked he'd trust him. Although it might have been slightly amusing to see John Winchester and Gibbs face off.

Still, Tony couldn't help the small smile at the thought of seeing Dean. He hadn't seen or talked to Dean in months. Gibbs, Abby and Ducky all knew about Dean, knew that Tony was close to him, they just didn't know what Dean's real occupation was.

Hopefully, he wouldn't have to explain that one to Gibbs.

* * *

"So?" Sam held out until they were on the road. Dean sighed and glanced over at his brother.

"Tony DiNozzo. He's a friend I met a few years ago. Said he's got a case that might be one of ours." Sam huffed.

"I got that from your end of the conversation. I also got something else from it that I thought would never happen."

"What?" He glanced over in time to see Sam roll his eyes.

"The way you were talking. Dean, is this guy a cop?" Dean smiled a little.

"Nope." Sam glared at him, knew that he wasn't telling the truth, and his grin widened. "Actually, he's a federal agent." Sam's jaw actually dropped open in surprise.

"You're friends with a federal agent?" Dean laughed at the look on his face.

"He works for NCIS. Has for two years." Sam put a hand to his head.

"You're kidding." Dean shook his head. "_How _did you become friends with a NCIS agent?" Dean simply shrugged.

"I was working a job in Baltimore around three years ago. He was a homicide detective then and he was investigating the same murder. A spirit that was attaching itself to certain men. It went after Tony." Sam shook his head.

"Wait, Dad was cool with you hanging out with a cop?"

"Dad wasn't there. I couldn't let the thing kill Tony and he believed me after he saw it. We kept in contact." Sam frowned.

"Dad left you alone on the hunt?" Dean could see Sam doing the math in his head. He had only been twenty three when he met Tony in Baltimore.

"What, you think the gig I got before coming to get you was my first alone?" Sam's eyes narrowed and Dean saw the anger flash in them. He sighed again. This was going to turn into a fight if they ever found their dad.

He didn't say what his real relationship with Tony was. He simply turned his head back to the road and let his mind drift back to the last time he'd seen Tony.

__

"Dean!" Tony yelled as soon as he walked into his room. Dean smiled a little and walked over, sitting on the bed. Tony leaned forward and put his good arm, the one that wasn't in a cast and strapped to his chest, around Dean's neck and pulled him closer.

"You came all the way here?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You called me and told me you were heading into surgery. And then hung up." Actually, there had been a little more but it wasn't really coherent. It had certainly scared the hell out of him.

"And you came." Tony leaned closer until their faces were almost touching. "Can you get me outta here? Gibbs won't."

"No way, dude. I am not breaking you out of here so your boss can kill both of us." Tony pouted at him.

"But I feel fine." Dean grinned.

"That's probably because the pain killers haven't worn off yet."

"Fine." Tony's eyes brightened after a moment, though, and he leaned in further to kiss Dean. Dean pulled back when someone cleared their throat and he turned to find Tony's boss standing in the doorway.

"Winchester." Gibbs walked into the room.

"Hey, boss." Tony said with a grin, settling his head on Dean's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind but Dean could see the look in Gibbs eyes. He simply nodded at the man. He understood why Gibbs didn't like him but he didn't want to leave yet. Tony really had terrified him with that call.

"I've got your discharge papers, DiNozzo." He said, his eyes trained on his agent. Tony's smile widened.

"Great!" He turned to Dean. "Are you staying?"

"For a little while." He didn't miss the glare that Gibbs sent him.

Dean stopped in front of Tony's apartment building. He had told Sam about the case but still hadn't mentioned his real relationship with Tony. He sat there for a moment, staring up at the building.

He wondered how Gibbs would react to him showing back up again. Maybe the man really would kill him this time. He understood that Gibbs was just a little bit protective of Tony and Dean was rarely around and when he was he never got to stay long.

Then there were the other two people who worked with Tony. Abby, who liked him even less for the same reason. He'd met her a few times. She was almost as protective of Tony as Gibbs was. He'd only met the medical examiner once but figured from the reaction he gotten from him that Gibbs or more likely Abby had told the man about him.

He knew it was stupid, that he should just stay away since he couldn't stay _with _Tony but he couldn't help it. He'd never felt anything like this for anyone else and every time Tony called, he always came. Every time he got hurt or something happened on a hunt he had the urge to call Tony. In fact, he was pretty sure that Tony was the only thing that had kept him sane the years that Sam had been in college.

He wondered idly how long it would take the newest member of Tony's team, Kate he'd said her name was, to hate him too.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Dean leaned up against the Impala, staring up at the apartment building, lost in thought. He had sent a message to Tony, who was still at work.

"He said he'd be here soon, right?" Sam asked, getting out of the car also.

"Yeah." Dean said distractedly. Sam frowned at his brother. Dean had been acting a little strange since he'd gotten that call.

"You want me to go find a motel while you wait?"

"Sure." Dean handed over the keys. Sam raised an eyebrow but said nothing before he got into the car. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the key that Tony had given him the first time he had come here.

__

"What do you think?" Tony led him into the apartment. The place was already set up. Dean shook his head.

"I still can't believe that you're a federal agent." Tony grinned at him and shoved him down on the couch.

"It's great, isn't it?" Dean raised an eyebrow as Tony sat himself down in Dean's lap.

"You do realize that you're shacking up with a criminal, right?" Tony leaned back a little and shrugged.

"Well, as long as you don't go killing any navy officers I think I can live with it."

Dean made it into Tony's apartment and grinned. The place really hadn't changed except for the fact that it was a little messier and there were more decorations, some of which he was sure Tony hadn't gotten himself.

He was kind of glad that Sam wouldn't be there when Tony first got home. He still hadn't told Sam. He figured that Sam would figure it out if he already hadn't.

It wasn't that he was sleeping with a man that had him keeping this from his family. It was a pretty simple reason that his dad didn't know. Tony had been a cop and now he was a NCIS agent. He really didn't need that fight with his dad.

As for Sam...he just knew that Sam would question him about everything. Mostly about why he kept coming back here...why Tony was different from the numerous one night stands he'd had over the years.

---------------

Tony could admit, at least to himself, that maybe he was little bit nervous. Dean's message had made sure of that. A voice message that said he and _Sam _were waiting at his apartment.

He knew who Sam was. It had taken him a little while for that. Sam had always sort of been a taboo subject with Dean. He knew that Sam had gone off to college as soon as he'd turned eighteen. He knew that Dean, John and Sam's relationship was...strained because of it.

He rarely gotten much out of Dean about it. Dean wasn't really one to talk about things like that. He remembered clearly one of the few times that Dean _had _talked about it. Dean had shown up at his apartment almost two years ago. He'd been banged up and uncharacteristically depressed. It had been the first time he'd seen Dean in a couple of months, not since he'd first moved in to the place when he'd first got the job at NCIS.

__

"Hey." Dean grinned at him, leaning on Tony's doorframe.

"Hey." Tony frowned at him.

"Miss me?" Tony's frown turned into a glare and he crossed his arms.

"I've been trying to call you." He said. He'd gotten a rather incoherent message from Dean a couple of days before that had him a little bit concerned. When he couldn't get a hold of Dean, he'd started to get scared that something had happened.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My phone sorta broke." Tony raised an eyebrow. The anger didn't leave.

"Really, how?"

"Probably when I threw it against the wall. Are you gonna let me in?" Tony hesitated for a moment before stepping aside. Dean ambled in past him and dropped down on his sofa.

"You could've called me from another phone." Tony said, standing in front of him.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled, laying his head back against the couch. Tony noticed for the first time the healing cut on Dean's head. Dean shifted a little, bringing an arm up around his chest.

"You're hurt?" He sat down on the table in front of him, leaning forward, some of his anger leaving.

"Just bruised a little bit. Nothin' new really."

"And you drove all the way here..." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, dude. Don't even got a concussion." When he met Tony's eyes, there was something there that had any leftover anger he'd been feeling melt. "You got anything to drink?"

-------------

Two hours later and Dean was stretched out on Tony's couch, head in Tony's lap while a movie played. Maybe he didn't have a concussion but he was certainly buzzed if not completely drunk. Something was seriously wrong because Dean hadn't tried anything with him yet. This thought was only confirmed when Dean looked up at with a frown on his face.

"Are you gonna stop answerin' the phone?"

"What?" Dean's frown deepened.

"You know when you figure you'll want a more normal life...boyfriend...or girlfriend, whatever." Tony frowned as well.

"What are you talking about?" Dean sighed and turned back to the movie.

"Nothin'. Never mind." Tony stared down at him. It didn't take him too long to figure it out. He'd known Dean for less than a year but he was pretty sure that there were only two things that could make him act this way. This wasn't about him, this was about his family.

He didn't voice the question. He didn't really need to. This couldn't be about John. Tony doubted that man would allow Dean to go to far without him so it had to be about Sam. Instead of asking the question, he thought about Dean's.

He'd never met anyone like Dean before. Even if you discounted the hunting, Dean was definitely unique. Even though Tony knew that they wouldn't be able to see each other often, he also didn't think he could ever stop feeling the way he did.

"No, I don't think I will." He said after a moment. Dean gave a small smile, already half asleep.

-----------------

Tony worried over the reason that Sam had come with Dean as he made his way up to his apartment. Dean hadn't really had contact with Sam since before that night he'd shown up at Tony's and he wondered what could have happened that had Sam out on the road again with Dean.

He barely had time to close the door to his apartment when someone was pressing him against it. Even though he was expecting it, he had given over a spare key after all, he still tensed at first.

"Miss me?" Dean asked with a grin, bracing his hands on Tony's waist. Tony grinned back at him after a moment.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given you that key after all."

"Worried I might trash the place?" Tony snorted and hooked a finger in Dean's belt, pulling him closer. He kissed Dean briefly.

"You're here alone." Dean raised an eyebrow, looking around for a moment.

"Yeah." He leaned in again. Tony let the kiss last a minute before he pushed Dean back again.

"And your brother. Where is he?"

"Not here." Dean said simply.

"And why is he here? I thought you said he was at Stanford?" Dean let out a small sigh.

"Change of plans."

"Forced?" Dean shrugged but a dark look crossed over his eyes.

"What other kind is there in my family?" He dropped his hands from Tony's waist.

"I haven't seen you in a few months. We just gonna talk?" Tony grinned at him and rolled his eyes before he pushed Dean back towards the couch. Dean let himself fall back over it and Tony crawled on top of him. He was kissing Dean, just reaching for his shirt when his phone rang. Tony sighed, resting his head against Dean's chest before reaching for his phone.

--------------------

Sam pulled up in front of the apartment building. Dean was still standing outside. He walked over and got in the car.

"Your friend never made it?"

"He got called out on a case. Apparently it's another one of ours."

"Are we going to the scene?" Sam asked, glancing at his brother who was looking worried.

"Not yet. Tony said he'd call after his people left. Don't want to get caught there by Tony's boss. The guy already hates me."

"So, we're waiting?" Dean scoffed and reached into the backseat to snag the paper that Sam had picked up.

"How about the first crime scene?" Sam glanced at him.

"What about your friend?" Dean shrugged.

"I'd rather that he didn't go after something he doesn't know how to fight."

"Right." Sam paused a moment. "So, why doesn't his boss like you?"

--------------------

"Looks like we're going down."

"Yeah? Hey, what's up?" Sam watched his brother closely. "Same thing?" He listened to Dean's side of the conversation with a small frown.

He'd never known Dean to make lasting friendships. It was a hard thing to do with their job. Dean had driven even crazier than usual to get here and Sam had seen the look in his eyes when he'd first got that call.

"Dude, no way. I got this...because it's what I do and if you remember what happened with that spirit in Baltimore...that's different!...do you have any idea how many times I've been thrown into the nearest wall...you see, that right there? Doesn't make me feel better, Tony. Add your luck and this thing will probably come after you next..."

Sam smiled. Dean sounded so...overprotective. He knew that tone of voice. He'd only ever seen Dean get this way over himself and their dad. Sam raised an eyebrow when Dean finally hung up.

"Well?"

"He's an idiot." Sam grinned and shook his head.

"I meant the case that he got called out on. Is it the same thing?"

"Oh. Right, yeah. So, guy claims that he was driving home from work when his wife was attacked."

"So, he was two places at once."

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob."

"She was in the navy?" Dean nodded, a worried frown on his face. "You don't think it's random, do you?" Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean killing someone in the navy would ensure that NCIS would be called out and we're, or at least I am, connected to somebody there." Sam nodded, and he saw it again, in Dean's eyes. Sam had the thought that if Dean was right and this thing went after Tony it would be sorry. Sam fell in step beside Dean.

"So, when were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend?" He couldn't help but laugh when Dean stumbled and nearly fell at the question.


	3. Chapter 3

Right, so I know I haven't updated this in a really long time. To be honest I didn't think I was ever going to. I got stuck on this and just never could get back into it for some reason. Sorry. I really hate leaving stories unfinished…

* * *

"I don't get it," Sam followed Dean through the sewers, keeping an eye on their backs.

"Don't get what?" Dean asked distractedly.

"Why you didn't tell me. And why you told him about what we do. Wasn't that yours and Dad's first rule? Don't tell anyone?" There was a slight edge in Sam's voice at the last question. He'd spent a year with Jess without telling her and Dean had gone off and told a cop everything.

"I didn't tell him. He found out when a spirit went after him. I told_ you_ that already."

"Right." Sam was about to ask another question, probably about the oddity of Dean keeping in touch with the cop he'd dated over two years ago but he was distracted when Dean pointed out the skin stuck to the pipe by his head…

* * *

_"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." _

_"Silver bullet to the heart."_

Dean paused a moment, tucking his gun in his jeans before taking out his ringing phone. He shifted a little uncomfortably before taking the call. Sam was giving him a smirk and he rolled his eyes, pushing his brother in front of him.

"Yeah?" He answered the phone finally.

"_Hey, tell me you got something_?"

"Shapeshifter," Dean said simply. "Sam and I are goin' after it now."

"_You're going after it_?" There was no mistaking the worry in Tony's voice, which only caused Dean to roll his eyes for the second time in five minutes.

"Dude, you know I have done this kind of thing before, right?"

"_I know. It's just…_"

"Yeah," Dean said. He understood it. After all, Tony's job wasn't exactly the safest one in the world. "Look, I know you probably can't do anything about your boss going after this thing but they find and more than likely all your going to do is piss it off."

"_Yeah, yeah. I got it. I'm not sure you have anything to worry about. I might though if we don't solve this case. How do we do this, anyway?_"

"I don't know, man. It's not like I can bring a shapeshiter in for you guys to arrest."

"_Yeah, I suppose I can't tell the judge that either._"

"We'll figure something out. First, I gotta find the thing before it kills anybody else."

"_Right. Just…be careful._"

"Yeah, you too," Dean hung up the phone and followed Sam down into the sewers.

* * *

"They sure about this?" Gibbs asked.

"Three cops saw him, Gibbs," Abby said with a frown. "He dropped two of them before jumping out of the nearest window. They're sure."

"Dammit," Gibbs swore, staring at the sketch of their suspect. This wasn't good.

"What are we going to do?" Abby asked. "How are we going to tell Tony? What if he's already been in contact? He could be in trouble. I knew that guy was no good. What kind of guy leaves like that all the time anyway and we never found out what he did for a living or anything and Tony always just let it go-"

"Abby." Gibbs paused a moment. "I'll tell him, arlight?"

* * *

Tony cursed to himself when he got Dean's voicemail once again. It had been a couple of hours since he'd last heard from Dean and he was more than a little worried. He hoped that Dean and Sam were just still in the sewers and didn't have reception.

_He's been doing this for years, _Tony reminded himself. Both Dean and Sam had been hunting since they were children. They knew what they were doing. These thoughts, however, didn't stop his worry.

"What's going on?" He asked as soon as he reached Abby's lab. Abby turned to him and he frowned at the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"You need to talk to Gibbs," Abby said, looking extremely nervous. She was chewing her lip and bouncing on the balls of her feet and her dark eyes held worry. Tony's frown deepened. He'd been working with Abby for a while now and he knew her expressions. This wasn't 'too much caffeine' or 'I've found something to break the case'.

"Something happen?" He walked closer to her.

"You need to talk to Gibbs," Abby repeated. "I promised, you know and I can't break that. I can't tell." She turned resolutely back to her computer and pressed her lips together. Tony's worry increased at this.

"Why? I'm not getting fired or something am I?" Abby shook her head but kept her mouth shut and Tony really wished she'd start babbling to him about things he'd never understand because she was seriously starting to freak him out.

"Where's Kate?" He asked, a note of fear in his voice because if it was serious enough to stop Abby from telling him immediately…Abby must have heard the fear because she turned abruptly to him.

"Kate's fine! She's out with Gibbs checking out the newest crime scene."

"There's a new crime scene? Why didn't you call me?"

"That's what I can't tell you about!" Abby said loudly. "Gibbs said not to, that he would. I mean, the cops found it but they could be wrong, right? But I don't know, the picture is pretty close, as in really close and I didn't know how to say it but-" she cut herself off this time. "You need to talk to Gibbs."

"How about you just tell me what's going on?" He said, the fear not leaving. The team was fine, that meant that something else must have happened. He glanced down at his silent phone again. "Abby, please. You're really starting to freak me out here."

"Oh…I can't!"

"Abby, come on. You have to. You know I'm just going to panic until Gibbs gets back. Tell me." She hesitated for a moment before turning back to her computer and pulling a picture up on the screen. Tony stared at it for a moment.

"Oh, crap," he said. The sketch was pretty accurate and there was no mistaking who it was. "I gotta go." He turned and sprinted out of the room.

"Tony!" Abby called after him. "Gibbs is going to kill me," she said to herself, turning back to look at the sketch.

* * *

Tony was in his car, listening to Dean's voice mail once again when he realized that he didn't know what to do about this mess. He had no idea where to look for Dean or Sam. Hey hadn't said much about shapeshifters, just that they were going after one but they also hadn't said where they were looking. He was out of his depth here.

He considered for a moment before deciding to check his own apartment first and hoping Dean got in touch with him soon.

* * *

"_That's not even a good picture!" _

"You think this things after Tony?" Dean asked worriedly.

"It makes sense," Sam said with a little hesitation.

"We gotta get to the car." Dean started walking a little faster.

"We'll get there in time," Sam said, catching the fear in Dean's eyes.

"Then I'm gonna kill this thing."

* * *

"I told you I'd take care of this, Abby," Gibbs said, anger creeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. He was just panicking and he thought something might have happened to you or Kate and then he said that if I didn't tell him he'd just be worried the whole time…"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He left pretty fast."

"Dammit." Gibbs closed his phone and abruptly turned the car around, causing Kate to give a gasp in the passenger's seat.

"What's going on?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Change of plans."

* * *

Tony knew there was someone already in his apartment as soon as he opened the door. He didn't hesitate. He pulled his gun and leveled it at Dean's chest as he got up from the couch.

"What's this?" Dean asked with a grin, stepping closer. "You gonna shoot me now?"

"You're wanted for murder," Tony said, not lowering the gun.

"Kinda hard to miss that, dude. My picture's plastered all over the news."

"Then why are you here? And why haven't you been answering your phone?" Tony was searching his eyes but he wasn't completely stupid when it came to this kind of stuff. These things had to be good enough to fool the people that was closest to the person it was imitating.

"I lost my phone in the sewers looking for this thing. You should be more careful, you know? If I was this thing, that gun wouldn't do anything."

"Not even if it's loaded with silver?" Tony asked and he saw it then. Just a flicker in Dean's eyes, a small frown forming. Tony didn't give it a chance. He swung his gun at the distraction, smashing it into the side of the things head. It stumbled but didn't go down and it was faster than Tony expected, coming right back up and knocking the gun out of his hands in a move he hadn't seen coming either.

They traded blows for a second, circling each other and the thing was fast and strong and Tony already knew that he wasn't going to win this fight. Dean was a better fighter than he was and this thing was stronger than him.

"That was pretty good," the things said with a small grin.

"Did some of my own research," Tony shrugged. Tony dodged a punch and the thing caught him off guard once again with a tackle that had him crashing through his coffee table. Pain burst through his back and head and his vision blurred for a moment. Before he could gain his bearings, the thing was on top of him, hands around his throat and squeezing.

Tony lashed out at it with his fists, tried to roll it off of him but it had a good grip and he was already hurting from the crash. He was fading, about to pass out when he heard someone shouting and suddenly the pressure was gone.

There were two gunshots and then hands were there again and Sam and Dean were hovering over him. He jerked when Dean reached down to grab his shoulder.

"It's me," Dean said. "You alright?" Tony nodded, looking over at the dead shapeshifter a few feet away from him, which still looked scarily like Dean. Dean helped him sit up and that was when he noticed both Kate and Gibbs standing in the doorway, guns drawn.

"Hey, boss," he croaked out, struggling to his feet and keeping himself between Gibbs and Dean. Kate was staring at them in surprise. Gibbs looked from Dean to the dead thing on the floor that looked exactly like him.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here, DiNozzo?"


	4. Chapter 4

This is my last chapter of this one. I plan to write more with this pairing though.

* * *

"Uh, so…this is all explainable," Tony said with a little bit of nervousness. Gibbs and Kate stood on the other side of the room. Tony kind of wished Abby and Ducky were there too because he didn't know what Gibbs would want to do after this and he would really rather not have to explain all this twice.

They were standing in Gibbs living room, at Gibbs insistence, and in the two years that Tony had known the man, he was pretty sure he'd never seen him so pissed. He _looked _calm enough but Tony _knew _Gibbs.

"We're waiting, DiNozzo." Gibbs voice was controlled. It kind of scared Tony a little bit. Dean and Sam were standing to the side and Dean was eyeing Kate and Gibbs warily. Tony couldn't blame him. Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby had never made it a secret that they'd never liked Dean and while Tony was gratified, a little at least, that they cared about him like that he still wished they'd trust his judgment a little more. Dean's job, the way he was passionate about it, was one of the reasons that Tony had fallen for the guy. Dean risked his life everyday to save peoples lives. Tony could understand that. He could understand why Dean could never give it up.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs voice brought him out of his thoughts and Gibbs looked impatient as well as pissed now.

"Right," Tony nodded. "So…I mean. I kind of lied before…I mean about Dean. The thing back there…" Tony shook his head. Wondered how he could explain this and get Gibbs and Kate to believe him. Abby would believe it.

"Shapeshifter," Dean interjected after a moment. He was staring straight at Gibbs, his gaze unflinching. "They shed their skin, can look like anyone. Sam and I think this thing was tryin' to get to us for some reason and knew about my connection to Tony."

"A shapeshifter," Gibbs repeated. His eyes narrowed and he was studying Dean and Sam.

"That's crazy," Kate said. Gibbs shot her a look and she closed her mouth. He turned back to Dean and crossed his arms, waiting.

"What my family does," Dean said after a moment. "Met Tony when a spirit went after him in Baltimore."

"That stuff isn't real," Kate said, unable to stay silent. "He has to be lying," she directed this to Gibbs and Tony. "There's no way-"

"Sam's the only brother I got, lady," Dean interrupted. "You got tests for this sort of thing, right? And I'm sure you got my information. I don't have a psychotic twin."

"Maybe you're the psychotic one." Dean smiled.

"Still doesn't explain the dead guy in Tony's apartment."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to believe the real explanation involves shapeshifters and spirits."

Tony was watching Gibbs through this. Gibbs was studying Sam and Dean, more specifically Dean while he was talking. Tony was pretty confident in Gibbs ability to tell when someone was lying but he knew all this was pretty outrageous. Still, Tony could have sworn that Gibbs didn't look quite as angry as he had when they had first gotten to his house.

"You know Kate, I'm hurt. Really," Tony said finally. "You really think I'd date a serial killer for over two years without knowing it."

"Date…?" If the situation wasn't so tense, Tony might have laughed at the look on her face. She looked more surprised than when she'd busted down Tony's door to find two Dean Winchesters.

"You believe us," Sam spoke up for the first time that night. He was staring at Gibbs as well, ignoring Kate and Tony. Gibbs eyed them for a moment more.

"Kate, go help Abby process the evidence from Tony's apartment."

"But-" Gibbs glare cut her off.

"Fine," she growled and stalked out of the room, keeping her distance from Sam and Dean. Tony was pretty sure that she would be waiting outside Gibbs house until she was sure Gibbs was safe.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs voice lowered and he walked out of the room. Tony followed a little nervously. Gibbs was still pissed.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Sam said as soon as Tony and Gibbs left the room. "What the hell are we doing, Dean? Telling these people everything?"

"What were we supposed to do? You really think they would have let us go if we didn't tell them something?"

"And telling them everything is the solution? Are _you _crazy?"

"Wanted for murder remember Sam?! What were we supposed to do? I seriously doubt we could bullshit our way outta this one. Not when they already _know _who I am."

"We could have gotten out of here. We could have…" Sam trailed off, stared at his brother. "Holy shit. You're doing this because you wouldn't ever be able to come back here if we had just left. You really do love this guy, don't you?"

"Sam." There was warning in Dean's voice but Sam ignored it. He almost smiled. He'd known the moment he figured out that Dean and Tony were more than just friends and that Dean had kept in touch with the guy for over two years that it was a little more than casual.

His anger faded in the face of this. Sam would give up almost anything to have Jess back, to have her somewhere out there waiting for him to come get her. He understood _this. _Dean loved Tony. If anything was worth the risk of telling the truth about their jobs…

"Stop lookin' at me like that, dude," Dean said, bringing Sam out of his thoughts and making him smile.

"Alright, you think Tony's boss believed us?" Dean shrugged but did look a little relieved at the subject change.

"Don't know. Maybe he's seen it before."

* * *

"Look, I know its crazy and I know that I lied for a long time but I didn't figure anyone would believe me. I mean, who would believe me, right? He's not a bad guy. I mean, he's probably saved more lives doing what he does than any cop. And now he's going to be wanted for murder-"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted sharply. "You need to get your friends out of town for a little while." Tony could feel his jaw drop.

"You believe it," he said incredulously. Gibbs actually rolled his eyes at this.

"Your buddy out there isn't going to be wanted for murder if he's dead but I doubt we can make the story stick if he gets picked up before he leaves the city."

"You do believe it!" Tony repeated.

"DiNozzo, focus!"

"Right." Tony paused, still a little bit shocked. "What about Kate?"

"I'll talk to Kate." Tony nodded. He was never more grateful towards Gibbs than he was in that moment. Grateful that the man believed him.

"Thanks, Boss. Why do you believe me anyways? You seen this kind of thing before?"

"Get a move on, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, ignoring the question. Tony saw the smirk on his face as he exited the kitchen. "And don't thank me yet. You've still got to explain all this to Abby."

Tony groaned and followed him out. Damn but Abby was going to be pissed at him for lying.

* * *

"So, Kate doesn't think I've gone crazy anymore. That's a plus. Although, I'd really like to know what Gibbs said to convince her. He's got to have seen something before since he believed it so quickly." Tony was leaning on the Impala next to Dean. Sam had given them a few minutes. They were leaving the city and Tony wasn't really happy about that. He'd barely gotten to spend any time with Dean and he hadn't talked to Sam at all. Sam seemed a hell of a lot more approachable than John.

"You never told me why Sam's with you," Tony pointed out. Dean glanced over at him and there was something dark in his eyes.

"Wasn't his choice," he said after a moment. "Demon went after his girlfriend."

"Is she…?" Dean simply nodded.

"So, you guys are going after it?"

"Been goin' after it since we were kids." He hesitated a moment. "Dad's missin'. We're going after him."

"Your dad's missing?" Tony repeated and he felt his stomach clench at that. He _knew _how much John meant to Dean. If…

"He's not dead," Dean said fiercely, cutting off the thought like he could hear it. He probably could. "We'll find him and then we'll find this demon." Tony nodded but there was fear gripping his heart.

He knew how dangerous Dean's job was. His own job wasn't exactly safe most of the time but it didn't come close to Dean's. He'd heard about this demon, too. He knew which one Dean was talking about.

A few months after he and Dean had hooked up, they'd gotten a little drunk and Tony had asked him why he did what he did. Dean had spilled how his mother had died. Tony had always been worried about Dean when he was just going after spirits and things like that but for some reason, this was different.

He'd known that they had always been looking for the thing that had killed Dean's mom but hearing all this made this thing seem a lot closer. Dean's dad was missing and this thing had killed Sam's girlfriend.

"I'll be fine, dude," Dean said. Tony frowned at him and wondered if Dean had gained the ability to read his thoughts. Dean grinned. "I can't read minds. You were just looking kind of brooding there."

"I don't brood." Tony pouted in an exaggerated way. Dean's grin widened and he stepped into Tony's personal space and kissed the pout away. Tony tugged Dean closer and grinned into the kiss.

"Too bad you're not staying longer," Tony commented lightly, pressing himself against Dean. Dean chuckled and kissed him again. Tony got caught up in it, deepening it, forgetting for a moment that Dean was leaving again, that he was going after a demon that was probably more dangerous than anything he'd ever went up against.

They didn't break apart until Sam made his presence known by clearing his throat. Tony would have blushed, if he was the type. Sam looked entirely too amused by the display.

"You ready?" He asked Dean.

"Yeah." Dean smirked at Tony, gave him one more quick kiss and then started around to the driver's side.

"It was nice meeting you," Sam said with a grin and a shake of his head in his brother's direction before he got into the car too.

Tony stood on the sidewalk until he couldn't see the Impala anymore.

* * *

Gibbs walked towards Abby's lab, intending to get away from the bullpen. Kate was still in shock and Tony was acting overly enthusiastic and annoying which probably meant that he was moping but didn't want anyone to know it so he was overcompensating.

Gibbs stopped short just outside the lab when he heard the voices inside. Gibbs smiled a little bit. Looked like Tony was making good on his promise. Gibbs still had to explain this all to Ducky but he somehow doubted that even this would surprise him.

"I swear, Abby," he heard Tony say. "I didn't want to lie but I figured no one would believe me. Besides, I couldn't go around telling everyone. But I swear it's true. It's all true. This stuff is real."

Gibbs turned around. He'd give them some time to talk. He wasn't bailing Tony out of this one. Gibbs smiled when he heard Abby's yell just before getting into the elevator.

"I knew it!"


End file.
